


Outdoors Man, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e07 The Portland Trip, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-07
Updated: 2001-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh tries to help Sam out of his writer's block.





	Outdoors Man, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Outdoors Man  
Author: Terry   
Disclaimer: Yadah, yadah, yadah, these aren't my characters, they belong to Arron Sorkin, et al so I am still poor.

"How did you convince Donna to let you out?"

Josh gave Sam a sidelong glance, "What makes you think I had to convince her? I'm a grown man in control of my own destiny, if I want to get away for the weekend I don't need Donna's permission."

"You either didn't tell her or you lied."

"I lied."

"You lied?"

"I told her we were going to a resort, you know massages, saunas, the whole nine yards."

"And she bought this?"

"Sure, after all it is a mercy mission."

"Mercy mission?"

"Yes, to help out a friend."

"That friend being me?" Sam looked incredulous, "What help do I need?"

"It's no secret Sam, you've been off your game for a few weeks." Josh glanced over to judge the impact of his words, "It's not that your work has been bad but I know you, I know what you are capable of writing. You have the gift to inspire even to incite and it hasn't been happening."

"Did you ever think that it might be the subject matter? Maybe there is nothing out there to write about, maybe there's nothing to inspire me."

"Yeah, but you have the gift. You could make Eskimos agree to subsidize icemakers in winter."

"Is that all I am, a pitch man?" Sam bristled.

"No, you are a loyal friend and a valued member of the White House staff who has a way with words that would make a bard envious." Josh considered his next words carefully, "But right now the words aren't coming and I know you want to get them back."

"And you're the savior to deliver me from my slump?"

"Savior, yeah I suppose I did almost return from the grave. Does that give me the necessary qualifications?"

"Josh... "

"Sam, I just want to break the routine, to get you away from work and give you a chance to relax."

"You are taking me to the mountains."

"Yeah, and you know why?"

"Because you are an outdoors man?"

"You got that one right city-boy."

"Josh you grew up in the shadow of New York and have lived in the city all of your adult life. You haven't been an outdoors man since cub scouts."

"I was a very good cub scout, besides being an outdoors man is more a state of mind."

"When it comes to your current state of mind, let's just say I don't even want to go there." Sam shook his head. "So tell me, exactly what do you have planned." 

"We are actually going to be staying in a nice lodge and in the morning we are going to spend the day hiking into the Blue Ridge."

"Into the Blue Ridge?" Sam raised his eyebrows, "Do you have any idea how big the Blue Ridge is, do we have an actual destination?"

"Yes, we have a USGS map, a compass and there will even be a box lunch and a nice beverage. It's going to be great."

"Oh swell."

++++++++

The next morning after some grumbling about the ungodly hour, Sam joined Josh for a quiet breakfast. He had to admit the lodge was more like a cozy bed and breakfast in a log cabin sort of way. As they headed to their car Josh handed him a small backpack.

"What's this?"

"Your lunch and other supplies."

"Josh, we are taking a walk not playing survival."

"You know us Cub Scouts, always be prepared."

"That was the Boy Scouts, not Cub Scouts."

"It's the same thing." Josh unlocked the car, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

++++++++

The trail they were on followed a small stream. The constant sound of Josh's voice reciting any and every detail of the flora and fauna as well as the natural history of the region was only occasionally interrupted by the sound of the water passing over rocks. For the twenty minutes the information was interesting but after two hours it was just so much noise.

"So if ever you are lost in the woods, look for moss. Moss only grows on the north side of the tree."

"Why, is it in their contract?"

"What?"

"I'm saying does moss have a contract, a lease with the tree, that prevents it from inhabiting say the east side? Maybe the east side is zoned for commercial development."

"Sam, I'm not making this up."

"Josh, you know what I think? I think in the three months you were recovering you were looking for an outlet and you did a little too much research on the great outdoors. I don't doubt moss is generally found on the north side of trees or the Appalachian Mountains were formed when the African continent collided with North American but isn't there just as much to be said of enjoying the outdoors without being a walking encyclopedia?"

Josh tilted his head and smiled a little, "Maybe, but you gotta' admit it's fascinating. You know what would be great?"

"What?"

"I've had a chance to study the Department of Interior's reports on public land use and if you and I team up we could convince Toby of the merits of adding a pitch for protection of our valued natural heritage to the State of the Union address."

Sam stopped, "Oh, god."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing. You look like someone just ran over your puppy."

"It's nothing, forget it."

"Sam?"

"It's the State of the Union, I'll have to start writing it soon."

"It'll be all right Sam."

"Sure you can say that, you sit back and spout ideas, I have to put those ideas into words that won't put an audience to sleep or send them diving for the remote to watch reruns of "Gilligan's Island."

"Sam.."

"Josh, can we just not talk about it for now."

"Okay, you want to keep going?"

"Sure."

"You know this trail should take us to a small waterfall in about another half a mile. Did you know they actually classify waterfalls according to how the water flows over them? This one is classified as tiered..."

As Sam listened to a detailed description of waterfalls for the next twenty minutes he was conscious of the growing sound of water until they came to a crest in the trail and were standing across a narrow deep chasm looking at a wonderful waterfall.

"See, what did I tell you, a tiered waterfall."

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Please, understand when I say this that I appreciate all the research you've done but be quiet."

"Okay."

After a while Josh broke the silence, "You know they say there is a way down and a path that lets you walk behind the falls."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Josh pulled out his map. "See there should be a trail just ahead that branches to the left, takes you down the slope and behind the falls, you game?"

"Sure."

After a short distance they found what passed for the trail behind the falls.

"Sam, I'm not so sure about this."

"Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Just about where it always is but I think I'm going to have to talk to the USGS about what they classify as a trial. This looks more like, well I'm not sure what I'd call it but it certainly is not a trail."

"Come on Josh, would the USGS steer us wrong." Sam took the lead and began to negotiate the steep narrow path leading down to the stream. "You're being..."

Josh looked up to see his friend disappear from sight, "Sam!"

Sam's foot slipped and he knew it was not a good thing. He felt a snap from his ankle all the way up his spine as he tried to correct his balance and then he was falling. He reached out and grabbed a handful of branches as the rest of his body made contact with an assortment of rocks along the narrow path.

"Sam!"

He heard Josh's voice but the wind had been knocked out of him and he couldn't answer. All he could do was hang on and not fall any farther.

"Sam, I'm here, give me you hand."

Something warm gripped his wrist and he felt a tug. "M'kay."

"Come on Sam, pull up."

He sent the command to his muscles and was surprised when he found himself half laying on his side next to Josh, "Thanks."

Josh was breathing hard, "You okay?"

"Think so," Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Do you think the USGS is yanking our chain?"

"Maybe, lets get you back up top," Josh carefully got to his feet and offered Sam his hand, "Think you can stand."

Sam took his hand and the moment he tried to put weight on his left foot he felt it give and had to grab Josh to keep from falling, "Josh, I think I may have a problem." 

"Okay."

"My foot."

"Broken?"

"I'd say that's a distinct possibility." He could feel a cold sweat breaking out and he was breathing fast, "Gotta sit down."

"Hey, hang in there, let's get you to level ground."

"Not gonna make it."

"Sure you will, lean on me."

Somehow Sam managed to hang on to Josh as he was half-carried, half-dragged up the slope. Black began to creep into the edges of his vision as Josh lowered him to the ground.

"Hey Sam, stay with me."

"No, god I'm going to be sick." Sam felt the nausea and Josh rolled him on his side and cradled his head as the wave passed over him.

"Relax, it will pass, just stay still and relax."

He could fell a hand stroking his forehead and heard the sound of his friends voice. After a while his stomach calmed and he let out a sigh, "It's better."

"Good, I'm going to need to check you out, can you tell me what hurts?"

"Left foot."

"Any where else?"

"I think I'm banged up all over but it really is my foot."

"Okay, I really don't want to take off you boot if I don't have to, can you feel you toes?"

"Oh, yeah."

"All right, then I'm gonna leave you boot on, it can act as king of a splint." Josh looked around, "I think we are too far in for the two of us to try to walk out and I'm sorry but this he ain't heavy he's my brother is not going to work, I can't carry you out."

"Agreed."

"Time to call in the calvary." Josh reached in his backpack and retrieved his cell phone, "You realize the sacrifice I'm making for you."

"Sacrifice?"

"Once I call for help it will be out, Donna's gonna find out what I've been doing and I'll be grounded."

"Make the call."

"Right." He turned on the power, "Uh, Sam."

"Yeah."

"Do you suppose the USGS identifies microwave towers?"

"Don't tell me."

"No service." Josh pulled out his map, "I think all I need to do is get out of this valley and I'll be able to make the call."

"Josh."

"No, seriously, look at the map, see the elevation lines?" Josh traced their trail, "In a little less than a mile the trail climbs out of the valley and I bet I can get through and get us help."

"I don't like you going on by yourself."

"Well, you certainly can't come with me." He thought for a moment, "Look, it's faster than going back to the car for help and as if you hadn't noticed we have pretty much had the place to ourselves so I wouldn't count on help wondering by."

"Okay, you're right."

After a few minutes, Josh had Sam situated to one side of the main trail with his foot elevated and his provisions laid out beside him, "I'll be right back."

Sam settled down to wait.

++++++

A noise startled him. He opened his eyes and tried to get up but the pain was too much and he fell to the ground trying to protect his injured leg.

"Sam!" Josh was at his side and out of breath, "Hey, it's just me." 

"You could warn a guy instead of sneaking up on him like that."

"I wasn't..." Josh stopped, "Sorry, I guess you must have dozed off, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Wasn't your fault." Sam tried to lay back down but his foot was throbbing, "Any luck?"

"Yeah, got through and the rangers are on their way."

"How long?"

"A few hours."

A look of panic crossed Sam's face, "Hours."

"Yeah, it will be okay, they carry you out, you won't have to walk."

"Josh, my foot is really hurting. I think it's swelling."

"You think I need to get your boot off?"

"Yeah."

"It's gonna hurt."

"Yeah."

"Want a silver bullet to bite?"

"You brought a silver bullet?"

"No, but I thought I should offer."

"Josh, just take the damn boot off and get it over with."

"Okay."

Sam propped himself up and watched as Josh painstakingly undid the laces of his boot. His friend gave him a questioning look and he nodded. It hurt some as his foot came free of the boot but after a minute the pain was excruciating as circulation returned.

"Shit," Sam clenched his eyes shut and pounded his fist on the ground.

"Hang in there." Josh was holding him, rocking him until the worst of the pain ebbed. "Better?"

"I'll survive."

"Sure you will but I'm not so sure if I will survive."

"You?"

"Yeah, who do you think runs the park service."

"The Girl Scouts of America."

"Close, the government. I made it a point to let them know who I was which means..."

"Donna knows where you are by now."

"Yeah, no avoiding it."

"You didn't need to tell them who you were, Josh. We might have snuck in under the radar."

"Maybe, but I didn't want it to take long, hell, I pulled strings to be sure there would be no delays."

"I'm touched."

"And I'm screwed."

"Hey, I'm the one hurt here."

"Let's play who's going to suffer the longest, you and your foot or me with Donna breathing down my neck."

"Point taken." Sam shivered, "Is it me or is it getting chilly?"

"It's a little cooler." Josh retrieved his pack and produced a small pouch, "Always prepared, that's the Outdoors man's motto." 

"That's the Boy Scout's motto."

"Do you want to argue the point or share my space blanket?"

"Share."

Josh managed to get Sam's foot elevated and helped him lean against him before he covered them both in the silver blanket.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Sam could feel the warmth radiating from Josh and slowly he was able to relax a little.

"You know after I've gone to all this trouble you had better get over your writer's block."

"What?"

"You owe me at least that much."

"I owe you? You hound me to death until I agree to come on this little outing, you take me on this hike and if you hadn't noticed I'm the one with the foot the size of a small melon."

"Yes but it was all for you."

"Josh."

"Sam, if anything you certainly can't say this doesn't break the routine, you are going to get better."

"Josh, it doesn't work that way. Face it, I'm burnt out."

"You are not."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to face Toby every day going over everything you write with a fine tooth comb. The edits to fit policy or politics that take the teeth out of a speech." 

"Toby respects you writing." Josh sighed, "He may not say it often enough but he respects the work. He knows what it costs when he makes you cut ideas but he is looking at the broader picture. He's looking at policy, he's looking at the politics. That's his job."

"Yeah, and if it clears Toby then it's Leo and then the President and we all know what that means."

"But you've handled it before, you can get it back."

"Maybe I don't want to get it back, maybe the price is to high."

"You are working for the President of the United States. Your words can shape the course of a nation, of the world. Can you honestly put a price on that?"

"Well, maybe I don't want the responsibility."

"Okay, answer me this; is there anyone more qualified, is there anyone with more dedication to the work, has this administration changed, are we no longer the real thing?"

"No."

"Has any of the staff lost faith in your abilities, have we given up on you?"

"No."

"Then don't give up on yourself. Don't sell yourself short."

"Okay."

"I mean it Sam, this administration can't afford to lose you. We need you." Josh paused and cleared his throat, "I need you."

"Okay."

Josh let out a sigh and Sam could feel him relax.

"You know Sam, I thought of a way you can repay me."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, get back in the saddle."

"Josh, in case you haven't noticed there aren't any saddles, there aren't any horses and if there were we would be riding them out of here instead of sitting on the cold ground."

"You could write me a speech to explain to Donna I am a grown man, in control of my destiny..."

++++++++

"A bad sprain, no broken bones?"

"That's it. The doctor said to wear the ankle brace and see my doctor in about six weeks. Of course the crutches are a nice touch, think it will win me sympathy points."

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

Josh drove the car back to their lodge and helped Sam get settled for the night. He called Leo to give him an update and debated calling Donna but chickened out. It was about midnight before he could relax enough to fall asleep.

++++++++

The sound of knocking woke him, "Who is it?"

"Sorry Mr. Lyman but Mr. Seaborn said to wake you."

Josh rolled over and looked at the clock, it was after eight. "Yeah, thanks, I'm up."

A little while later after a quick shower, Josh was packed and joined Sam for breakfast. "You look none the worse for wear, all things considered."

"It is amazing what a night's rest and a little pharmacology can do for you."

"Yeah." Josh managed to get out before he yawned.

"You on the other had, my friend, look like hell. You want me to drive."

"Sure, I can see it now, White House Deputy Communications Director arrested for driving under the influence."

"Bad idea?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to shut up so you can eat your breakfast in piece."

"That would be appreciated."

"Okay, listen, I've finished my breakfast so I'm going to get packed. Come get me when you're ready to leave."

"Sure, you gonna make it okay."

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine."

Sam got to his feet and made his way back to his room. Their host came by with more coffee and handed him an envelope, "Mr. Seaborn asked me to give you this."

Josh took the envelope, "Thanks."

He waited until he was alone and slowly took out the folded paper, "Sam, so help me if this is your resignation."

As he looked at the paper, the opening sentences, Josh smiled.

There comes a time in every man's life when he must break free of the familiar, when he must be willing to take chances, when he must seek that which defines who he is. For some it is found in accomplishments which shape the human race but just as important are the accomplishments which say this is who I am. I am an outdoors man.'

"Welcome back Sam."

 

The End


End file.
